


Lotuses and Sweet Pea's

by Vixella



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 16:57:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13708731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixella/pseuds/Vixella
Summary: You were fifteen when you met your soulmate for the first time. Or more specifically, heard him for the first time. You had always known that there would be someone out there just for you and that hearing their voice for the first time would trigger the bond. You also knew that there was a small chance that they wouldn’t have a soulmate themselves, but you’d never really entertained that thought, refusing to believe that it could happen to you.





	Lotuses and Sweet Pea's

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a friend of mine. Any feedback would be appreciated! I hope you enjoy!

You were fifteen when you met your soulmate for the first time. Or more specifically, heard him for the first time. You had always known that there would be someone out there just for you and that hearing their voice for the first time would trigger the bond. You also knew that there was a small chance that they wouldn’t have a soulmate themselves, but you’d never really entertained that thought, refusing to believe that it could happen to you.

At the sound of his melodious voice, you’d felt a wave of warmth spreading from your fingertips, bathing you in comfort. The heat never left as you had continued to hear his voice and you knew. You knew that he was yours. You had kept on down the hallway, moving closer and closer to the beautiful sound until you came to a stop outside one of the classrooms, the door slightly ajar.  You stood there, just outside the doorway, losing yourself in the sound of him and not wanting to disturb him.

When he finally stopped, you felt disappointment rush through you. You wanted to hear more; you needed to hear more. You reached out for the doorknob, stumbling backward in surprise as the door was pulled open before you could grasp it. You lost your balance, feeling as though you had been shocked when strong yet delicate looking hands caught you, helping you to keep your balance.

As you’d looked up at him, you’d been struck dumb by his beauty, unable to even speak. The smile that he had given you had seemed to steal your breath away, his eyes friendly and inviting. When he had hurriedly asked you if you were okay, you’d felt the warmth wash over you once more and you wanted to stay there and drown in the feeling forever.

“I-I’m fine, thank you,” you stuttered, as he smiled down at your brightly, giving you a small nod when he was assured that you were okay. He quickly removed his hands from you when he realized that he still had yet to let you go, rubbing the back of his neck in an embarrassed manner and you couldn’t help but smile.

“I was just leaving, so the room is free if you want it. It was nice meeting you…” He trailed off, looking at you expectantly and you realized that he wanted your name. You told him just as he was moving past you to make his way down the hall, glancing back at you over his shoulder with another bright grin.

“I’m Junhui, by the way. I’ll see you around!”

With those parting words, he was gone, turning the corner and leaving you standing there in the hall. You continued starting at the spot that you had last seen him, your mind finally beginning to work once more.

Your heart sank as you made your way into the room, the sound of your heels echoing in the vast space as you made your way over to the piano. He hadn’t felt it; if he had then he would have stayed, wouldn’t have left you as though he didn’t have a care in the world. You sank down onto the piano stool, running your fingers across the keys that Junhui’s own had been touching just minutes before.

Your fingers began to move, pressing against the keys as you began to sing. You lost yourself in the song entirely, only able to feel the devastation that your soulmate had left behind. You channeled your emotions into the song, your hurt, your fear, your heartbreak. Everything that you felt shone through and the longer you sang your voice began to tremble with emotion.

_Why can’t he see?_

_How blind can he be?_

_Someday he’ll see_

_That he was meant just for me_

Your voice broke as you sang the words and finally, you stopped as sobs wracked your small frame. A salty river of tears ran across your cheeks as you let out your pent-up emotions, trying to come to terms with what you had learned today. You reached up, brushing aside the collar of your shirt to look at the skin just above your heart. This only made you cry harder as it confirmed that which you already knew. There, on your soft skin, was the same Lotus flower that had been there since you could remember. Only now, instead of just being a black and white outline, it was a bright blue that shimmered under the light.

You ran your fingers over the colorful image that was imprinted into your body, still the same as it had always been despite the addition of color.  Your tears began to fall harder, the keys of the piano making a loud, discordant sound as you slumped forward against the keys and buried your face in your arms. You wondered if you would ever be able to come to terms with what you had learned today or if it was an impossible feat.

Junhui was yours, your soulmate, supposedly created solely for you and yet you weren’t his and if you weren’t his then you weren’t anyone’s.

 

Weeks passed and you still hadn’t come to terms with all that you had learned that day in the music room. You wondered if you ever would but you doubted it. You hadn’t seen hide nor hair of him in the weeks that followed that first encounter and yet the only thing you could think of was Junhui. His bright grin, the slight pinkness of his lips, his friendly eyes. Hell, you even thought of his hands. He had such beautiful hands. The one thing that you wanted the most though was just to hear him. Every day that you had been in school, you had found yourself hoping that you would suddenly hear his soft voice, even just for a second.

As the weeks had passed, you had grown more and more despondent with each day that came and went without so much as a glimpse of him. Each day you woke with the hope that today would be the day, only to go home and go to bed awash with disappointment. It just confirmed that which you already knew, cemented it in stone. You weren’t Junhui’s soulmate. The only thing that gave you the slightest bit of comfort was that if you weren’t his soulmate, he didn’t have one.

You walked into the music room that you had first met Junhui in, walking over to the piano and dropping your bag onto the floor beside you as you slumped down onto the stool. Your fingers fiddled with the keys, light clinks filling the room as you thought about what that meant for you. It wasn’t a rare thing for people to not have a soulmate but the difference between those that did and those that did not is a drastic one. Those that did have soulmates spent their entire lives focused on their soulmate and only their soulmate. Their soulmate was home, the source of their happiness and the one thing that they truly needed in their lives.

Those without, however, tended to live life to the fullest. They were the risk takers, the selfish people that tended to think about their own wants and needs over others happiness. They were the college fuckboys and the ones that left trails of broken hearts in their wake. Of course, this was not always the case but it had been a stereotype that had been proven more accurate than not over the years and this was something that you had learned even at the tender age of fifteen.

You stood up suddenly, looking around until your eyes fell on the instrument that you had been searching for. You walked over to pick up the guitar, settling yourself onto the cold floor and settling the instrument in your lap. You ran a hand over the polished wood, seeking solace in one of the only things that you truly loved in this world. You positioned your hands, enjoying the way that the strings dug into the pads of your fingers as you pressed down on them, closing your eyes as you began to sing once again.

You poured your emotions into your music once more, your anguish, your pain, your hopelessness. Music was your escape, your outlet and when you sang, when you played an instrument, you became blind and deaf to the rest of the world around you. Your fingers began to slow on the strings, your voice fading out to nothing as the song came to an end.

“Your voice is beautiful; you seem sad though?”

Your eyes shot open as you jumped, not having heard him come into the room. Your eyes landed on him and he was just as beautiful as when you had first met him a few weeks ago.

“I..Uh… Thank you. I’m fine though!” You stuttered out, flustered at the fact that he was actually here. Your eyes followed him as he crossed the room to the piano, dropping his bag beside yours and sinking down onto the chair. He looked over at you, a smile tugging at his lips, though his eyes told you that he didn’t believe you. His fingers began to press against the keys, playing a song that you instantly recognized, it being one of your favorites. He stopped suddenly, his eyes never leaving yours.

“Do you know the song?” He asked you, his teeth tugging at his bottom lip as he waited for your response as his fingers hovered over the keys. You merely nodded in response and waited to see where he was going with his line of questioning. You didn’t have long to wait.

“Will you sing it for me?” He asked, a hopefulness in his eyes that once again had you nodding, although hesitantly, as you leaned over to place the guitar back on it’s stand. As soon as you’d straightened back up, once again sitting comfortably, he turned away and began to play with you beginning to sing shortly after.

_I know I can’t take one more step towards you_

_‘Cause all that’s waiting is regret_

_Don’t you know I’m not your ghost anymore_

_You lost the love I loved the most_

Your eyes drifted shut once again as you sang, losing yourself once more. When you reached the chorus his velvety voice joined yours and you found yourself stopping, only wanting to focus on him as he sang.

_Who do you think you are?_

_Runnin’ 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You’re gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don’t come back for me_

_Who do you think you are?_

Your eyes opened slowly, instantly landing on him as his fingers drifted across the keys, his soft hair falling forward as he bent over the piano slightly, his eyes closed as he lost himself in the music the same way that you had. You wondered how you were going to survive being his soulmate when he would never know. When he would probably never want to know.

Now, years later, here you were in your first year of college and somehow Jun was still by your side. He was your best friend and as much as you wished and hoped for more it just wasn’t to be. Jun still didn’t know that he was your soulmate and if you had any say in it then he wasn’t going to. Things were just more comfortable that way. Junhui had dreams that were far different from your own and you weren’t going to get in his way.

You wanted him to be happy, even if that cost you your own happiness and you just settled for being around him. He was a fantastic person and you weren’t the only one that thought so. The older he had gotten, the more girls had been drawn to him and despite the fact that he had been so focused on what he wanted to achieve that he had pretty much ignored their attempts, you knew that eventually, a day would come where he would not.

You looked down at his head in your lap, snuggled into you as you ran a hand through his hair, one of his long arms draped over your legs in a sort of hug. He didn’t notice you looking at him, too focused on the movie that you were supposed to be watching. You fiddled with the silken strands of hair, wondering how long this would last for you.

You loved being with him, everything about him. You practically worshipped the very ground that he walked on. All through your remaining years at school, you had been almost glued to each other. You were one of the first true friends he had made, him being a transfer student from China. Now he was growing busier every day, with his music and his dancing and although he was still in college, he was attending less and less due to the fact that he was now also a trainee.

Suddenly, Junhui shifted, rolling over and nuzzling his nose into your stomach and taking you completely by surprise. You froze as your eyes locked with his as your chest constricted, you felt as though you couldn’t breathe. You blinked, taking a deep breath and looking away toward the TV, only to notice the ending credits of the movie that you were supposed to have been watching.  You looked back down only to find Jun smirking up at you.

“Lose yourself again, little miss daydream?” He asked, his voice soft, as he snuggled into you once more. You wished he wouldn’t but Jun had always been touchy with you. The boy loved his cuddles, but this just made things a whole lot harder on you.

“You make it sound like I do it all the time!” You sighed, your fingers once again winding their way through his hair. You couldn’t help yourself; if there was an opportunity to touch him, then you were going to take it.

“Well, how much of the movie did you actually watch?” He asked, brow quirked as he teased you. “My guess is less than a minute.” He finished the sentence with a howl as you swatted him on the back, rolling away from you with a pout that had you snorting with your amusement. Finally, he settled himself on his stomach, looking up at you as you folded your arms across your stomach.

“That’s abuse you know,” he whined, causing you to chuckle at him. He could be such a baby sometimes but it was one of the reasons you loved him. You stopped laughing, the smile dropping from your face when you had the thought. You did love him; you loved him more than you loved yourself and you knew that the time was coming where you were going to have to let him go. You just didn’t know how soon that was going to come.

“So, are you coming to the party this weekend?” Jun asked, propping his head in his hands as he gave you his best puppy eyes before fluttering his eyelashes rapidly in a way that he thought was cute. You had to admit it was.

“Stop looking at me like that!” You snorted, throwing a pillow at him and causing him to whine again when you hit him square in the face with it. He was pouting at you again and you knew that you’d give him whatever he wanted. “Fine, just stop looking at me like that!”

Junhui gave you a smile that was almost blinding, shuffling over to you and settling himself in your lap once more as he began looking for the TV remote to pick another movie. He was extremely pleased with himself, knowing that you hated parties since your first few weeks of college. You had attended any and every party that you could, hoping that a few one-night stands would help you to get over him and you should have known better. Jun hadn’t judged you for it, he hadn’t cared really and you were pretty sure that he thought you were like him and didn’t have a soulmate. You had every intention of keeping it that way.

 

A couple of days later you were just finishing getting ready, having decided that skinny jeans and a crop top were good enough for a college party when your doorbell rang. You finished fluffing out your hair and sliding into your heels before rushing to the door.  You yanked it open only to have a bouquet of something white and sweet smelling thrust into your face.

“Yah, what the hell?” You sputtered around the petals, swatting them aside and looking at the sweet smile on Jun’s face as he waited for you to take the flowers from him. You reached out to take them, looking between Jun and the flowers in confusion. He’d never gotten you flowers before and it wasn’t like him. Your eyes fixated on the white flowers, recognizing them instantly: sweet peas. You had a thing for flowers, instantly recognizing what they meant but knowing Jun had picked them just because they were pretty. You turned, heading into the kitchen to put them in a vase as Junhui followed behind you, your voice soft when you spoke. “They’re beautiful, thank you!”

Jun let out a little, embarrassed laugh, sounding uncharacteristically shy when he responded. “They’re actually a bit of an early apology. I just found out that we’ll be debuting soon so I won’t be around as much…”

You felt your heart clench tightly as you continued to arrange the flowers in the vase, placing them on the counter when you were done.  You took a second to school your features, determined to show him that you were happy for him because really you were.

You turned with a bright smile, hoping that it reached your eyes and covered the way that your heart was breaking within your chest. “Jun, that’s great! I’m so proud of you, you’ve worked so hard!”

Apparently, the excitement and happiness that you were trying to convey shone through as you watched a bright grin begin to spread across his own beautiful face. He started to blabber excitedly about the plans for their debut and what he was going to be doing with his time from now on and yet all you could think of was the flowers and how they were much more appropriate than he knew.  _Goodbye, departure, thank you…_

You had drunk much more than you normally would at the party and you were pretty sure that was why you were doing what you were doing at this precise moment in time. You let out another moan as Jun began sucking gently on the skin of your throat, clinging to his shoulders as if they were the only thing keeping you grounded. He began to slowly lick his way back up, breaking away and quickly removing his hoodie before he crashed his lips to yours once more.

“Jump,” he panted into your mouth, gripping your ass tightly as you did as he commanded, his mouth once again beginning to devour yours as he made his way down the hall to your room, tumbling you both onto the bed unceremoniously when you finally reached it. Your hands barely gave him time to adjust before you reached for his shirt, pulling it up and over his head and throwing it somewhere across the room, before reaching to tangle your hands in his silky hair.

His mouth found yours once more, his tongue tangling with your own in a kiss that was much more leisurely than the one before. Jun seemed to want to take his time but you, you were on fire and were desperate for more. You rolled him over, straddling his hips and grinding yourself against him as you began to dominate the kiss, causing him to let out a small hiss.

You could feel his hardness pressing up into you through his jeans and your own, the tight clothing not posing that much of a barrier. You continued to move against him, capturing his small moans and whines in your mouth, your movements becoming faster as wetness continued to gather between your thighs.

You began to kiss and lick your way down his jaw to the column of his throat, beginning to leave little red marks with your teeth on his skin. Suddenly, Jun flipped you both so that he was on top, reaching down to pull your own shirt over your head and beginning to nip and suck at the curve of your breasts.

“J-Jun,” you whined, arching your back, practically begging him not to stop his assault. You felt his smirk against your heated skin before he reached behind you, unclasping your bra and throwing it somewhere to join his shirt before he once again returned his mouth to your chest. He began to swirl a tongue around your nipple before finally running his tongue across it in a teasing lick and you whimpered, wanting more. Wanting him to touch you.

His hands came down, snapping open the button of your jeans and shifting as he drew them down your legs, pulling down your panties along with them, before freeing himself from his own. He returned to you quickly, now in nothing but his boxers, and drew a nipple into his mouth as he reached up to tease the other with his fingers.

You wrapped your legs around him, rubbing yourself against him and feeling his member against your core. He let you work yourself against him for a while, his moans joining yours as he continued to worship your chest with his mouth before he suddenly pulled away entirely, causing you to let out a whine at the loss of contact.

“You’re so impatient,” he chuckled, albeit a little breathlessly, as he shifted himself. Suddenly, you felt his mouth lick a long strip along your wet folds and your hips bucked involuntarily. His hands flew up to grip your hips and hold you still as he looked up at you.

“You seem a little desperate babe,” he told you, smirk clear to hear in his voice, but he was right. You were desperate. His tongue found you once more, dipping into your entrance before he ran his tongue along your slit and up to your clit almost excruciatingly slow. He began to give it soft kitten licks as you whined above him, trying to move your hips to get just a little more contact but his hands held you firmly in place as he teased you with his tongue. Suddenly, one of his hands was gone and your body jerked upwards, a loud moan escaping you as he inserted a finger while simultaneously sucking on your clit.

“You’re so wet and tight for me.”

You felt the vibrations as Jun moaned, his usually melodic voice sounding husky when he told you that, his words only making you more desperate for him.

“J-Jun, please,” you mewled, but he completely ignored you as he continued to nip and suck on your clit, inserting another digit to join the first. He began to pump his fingers and your hands fisted in the sheets as you felt the coil in your abdomen wind tighter and tighter, his fingers and his mouth working against you bringing your orgasm hurtling towards you.

As your walls began to tighten around him, he stopped completely, pulling away from you and moving back up, peppering small kisses along your shaking body as he started to cover you with his own. After placing a soft kiss on your pouting lips as he removed his boxers, he reached over to your bedside table where you still had condoms from your first week of college, tearing the foil and sheathing himself. He settled back between your thighs, capturing your moan with his mouth as he entered you swiftly, before stalling completely. His mouth moved to your ear, the combination of his heated breath and the words he spoke making you shiver beneath him.

“I want you to cum on my cock.”

You let out a loud groan as he pulled back, slamming into you roughly and your hands flew up to grip his shoulders. He set a fast and steady pace, his hips snapping in and out. You wrapped your legs around him, your nails digging into his soft skin and leaving little crescent moons as he fucked you the way that you’d been desperate for. He shifted, moving one of your legs just a little higher and gripping your thigh tightly when you practically screamed his name.

“Jun! R-right there… P-please don’t stop…” You begged, not caring at all, just desperate for him to keep hitting you in that exact spot. Jun obliged, moving to suck and nibble at the skin of your throat as he continued to thrust into you, his hot pants against your skin seeming to egg you on toward your release.

When your walls began to clench around him, he sank his teeth into your skin a little harder your whimpers sounding more desperate even to your own ears. He reached a hand between you, rubbing circles on your clit as his own thrusts seemed to grow more sloppy as his own release was catching up to him.

“Come for me baby,” he breathed against your skin and that was all you needed to send you hurtling over the edge, the coil in your abdomen snapping. Your walls clenched around him as your body tensed, pulling him over with you as he moaned your name, his hips continuing to move as he helped you both to ride out your highs.

He collapsed on you, breathing heavily as he nuzzled into your shoulder, before finally lifting himself off of you and going to dispose of the condom. You were already beginning to drift off as he climbed back into the bed, pulling you into him and as you snuggled into his chest, you’d never felt more at peace.

The following morning you were woken by a muffled thump and a curse, your head pounding behind your closed eyelids. You cracked your eyes open just a bit to see Jun, a soft smile pulling at his lips as he looked down at you, placing a glass of water and some aspirin on the bedside table.

You sat up, the sheet falling down around you before you could grab it and all you could do was watch as Jun’s eyes fell onto the shimmering blue lotus tattooed on your skin. You watched the range of emotions that flitted across his remarkable features, first confusion, then horror and then finally, anger. He reached out, pulling the sheet down once more as he looked at the mark.

“W-what is that? You have a soulmate? WHO?” he demanded to know, his voice shaking as he realized that he’d slept with you, someone that had a soulmate. You yanked the sheet back, burying your face in its softness as your eyes began to fill with tears. You had no choice but to tell him the truth, a secret that you had kept from him for such a long time.

“J-Jun it’s not what you think,” you started, only for him to cut you off with an incredulous scoff, not letting you continue.

“It’s not what I think? Are you trying to tell me that you don’t have a soulmate? Because it looks pretty obvious that you do!” He yelled, apparently angry at both you and himself. You, for lying to him, himself for doing what he had with someone that had a soulmate.

“Jun, let me finish!” You begged, tears being absorbed by the sheet as you refused to look at him. You didn’t think that you’d be able to tell him otherwise.

“Tell me then!”

You took a deep breath, trying to steel yourself for what was about to come. You were shaking, knowing that this was going to destroy things beyond repair.

"It’s you, Jun. You’re my soulmate,” you whispered, peeking up from the sheet to see all the color drain from his face as he stumbled backward away from you.

“J-Ju-,” you tried to continue, to give him some reasons as to why you had kept this from him but he cut you off with a simple raise of his hand. He was shaking his head, backing away from you toward your bedroom door, before finally leaving completely as you cried into your bedding.

 

Now here you were years later and preparing yourself for your debut as a solo artist. It wasn’t what you had been planning for your career but you had been scouted by an entertainment company and the chance to be able to sing and perform for a living had been too much of a good opportunity to pass up.

You sang into the microphone, recording a cover video for your ever-growing fanbase, dedicated to you even though you had yet to debut. Your fingers strummed at the strings of the guitar, your head bowed and your hair falling forward to cover the anguish portrayed on your face as you sang.

_'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you’re missing me_

_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be_

_Thinkin’ maybe you’ll come back here to the place that we’d meet_

_And you’ll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street_

_So I’m not moving, I’m not moving_

Tears began to fall as you continued to sing, thinking of the one person that you would never be able to forget. You hadn’t seen him since that morning, hadn’t spoken to him. All of your messages and phone calls going ignored. A day didn’t go by where you didn’t think of him, all of your songs screaming the heartbreak that you felt for the world to hear.

As the song drew to a close, you covertly waved your hand, your manager shutting off the camera so that your tears would go unseen by your fans. You placed the guitar beside you, standing and taking a deep breath as you wiped your eyes, trying to pull yourself together.

“Thank you,” you whispered, walking over to the table inside the small studio and taking a sip of water before you smiled at your manager, following him out of the small space and onto your next job of the day, practice.

Your days passed in a blur, recording, dance practices, photoshoots. You barely had time to breathe, let alone think and this was just how you wanted it. The busier you were, the less time you had to think about him. You still managed to find time to watch his group’s new music videos and you knew that they were due to release a new one soon. However, you were trying to focus on your own debut as that came first.

Your manager came up to you one day as you were sitting on the floor, taking a five-minute break, drinking from a water bottle and trying to even out your breathing. You smiled at him as he squatted down in front of you, wondering what else he wanted you to do today. There was always something.

“So,” he said, clearing his throat in a way that told him you weren’t going to like what he had to say. “The PD has decided that he wants another song for your mini-album.” He told you with a slight grimace and you cringed, knowing that you were going to be working extra hard just to get this song finished in time.

“On the plus side,” he continued, giving you a small smile, “he has managed to get Lee Jihoon to work with you on this. It should make things a lot easier for you!”

It took you a second to remember where you had heard that name before, your eyes widening and the water bottle slipping from your hands when it finally clicked.

“Y-You mean… Seventeen’s Lee Jihoon?” you stuttered, quickly straightening the water bottle and reaching for a towel to mop up the spillage. You couldn’t believe this was happening. Why you, why was this happening to you?

“Yes, that’s the one!” he replied happily, before going on to give you more details. Jihoon would be helping to compose the song and you would be going to their company tomorrow to work on it. You pulled your knees up to your chest, dropping your head against them with a small groan. It wouldn’t have been so bad if you were going to be here, at your own company, but instead, you were going to theirs and now your chances of bumping into Junhui had just skyrocketed.

You were incredibly nervous working with Jihoon but he did his best to put you at ease. You were more nervous at the prospect of bumping into Jun, although that was what your traitorous heart secretly longed for. At the end of the first day, you were exhausted but you had actually enjoyed working alongside such a great artist. You’d paid a lot of attention to his work process, hoping to be able to learn from him as you worked on the new song together.

At the end of the first day, you thanked him before leaving, your nerves once again returning full force as you closed the door to his studio behind you. You’d made it down the long hallway, just about to enter the elevator when you heard that voice that filled you with warmth shout your name.

His hand wrapped around your arm, pulling you back just as you were about to step into the elevator. Your breath caught as you squeezed your eyes shut, praying that this wasn’t actually happening.

“What are you doing here?” Jun asked you, confusion written across his features when you peeked up at him. You glanced down at his hand that was still gripping your arm tightly, Jun’s gaze following your own. He dropped it as though he’d been burned, having completely forgotten that he had ahold of it, a slight flush on his cheeks.

“I’m working on something with Jihoon,” was all you said, pressing the button for the elevator once more. You just wanted to go home, you were exhausted and you knew that if you stayed it wouldn’t end well. The doors slid open and you rushed inside, whatever Junhui was going to say to you being cut off as you pressed the button and the doors slid shut.

Not long after you got home, dropping your bag on the counter, your phone chimed loudly in the silence. You frowned, thinking that it was your manager and wanting nothing more than to just sleep you chose to ignore it. You went to hang your coat on the rack, stepping back into the kitchen once more only to be greeted by another ping.  You walked over to look at it, your heart almost stopping when you saw the name. Junhui.

You unlocked your phone hesitantly, torn between knowing what he wanted and leaving things in the past where they belonged. In the end, your curiosity won out. You shouldn’t even be surprised, you were his soulmate. The only thing your soul cried out for was Jun, a glimpse of him, the sound of him. Anything to do with him.

_Is this still your number? Did you change it?_

_I hope you didn’t change it. Can we talk? Can we meet for coffee?_

You let out a snort at the second one. He was as impatient as ever, he hadn’t even given you five minutes to respond to the first one. Your smile slowly fell as you realized what he’d asked. He wanted you to meet him for coffee but you couldn’t do it. Your heart screamed at you to accept but you just couldn’t. You placed your phone down on the counter, determined not to reply no matter how badly you wanted to and turned to walk away with a heavy heart when it pinged once more. You glanced down at your phone and you almost physically felt your heartbreak when you saw just one more word beneath the others.

_Please…_

You knew it was for the best when you reached out with a shaky hand, typing out a quick reply despite your quivering fingers. You couldn’t go back to the way that things were before.

_No, Junhui. I’m sorry._

You walked into Jihoon’s studio a few days later, your heart still feeling heavy in your chest at the fact that you had denied Junhui. You froze when the door shut behind you, noticing that Jihoon wasn’t alone in the studio. Your eyes instantly landed on Junhui who was staring at you, something in his eyes that you didn’t quite recognize. You swallowed, looking away quickly and giving the others in the room a shaky greeting before making your way over to Jihoon.

“Oh, I’m sorry I completely forgot that you were coming today!” He told you, a lopsided smile on his face as you assured him that it was okay. “We need to record some stuff for the comeback but you’re welcome to sit in if you’d like? It shouldn’t take long and then we can get to work after?”

You found yourself agreeing, leaving the small studio and making your way to a recording studio just down the hall. You noticed that Jun’s eyes kept landing on you but you tried your best to ignore it. You needed to focus on your own debut, not on your soulmate. However, that was much easier said than done.

In turn, you found your own eyes drifting toward him often and you mentally scolded yourself for it. When it was Jun’s turn in the recording booth, you pointedly looked away from him, but you could feel his eyes boring into you as he sang his own lines.

His voice was like honey, bathing you in its ever-present comfort when you heard it. His voice was as beautiful as ever but there was an intensity in his eyes when he sang his own lines, almost as if he were singing them to you.

_When I see you smile, I felt something_

You looked away, unable to watch him anymore as you wanted nothing more than to believe that he was singing the song for you, but you knew that it wasn’t true.

Finally, the day of your debut came and you found yourself hoping once again that you wouldn’t run into your soulmate. Of course, your debut had to be on the same day as their comeback. They were already recording and you hoped that they would have left before your own stage, you clung to that hope. You were already nervous and the thought of running into Jun only made it worse.

A little while later, you were hot and sweaty from the lights of the stage but you thought you had done well. You handed off your mic to a staff member, making your way to your dressing room for a little peace and quiet. And water, you definitely needed water.

You walked into the room, closing the door with a light click, before your eyes zeroed in on the bunch of flowers that were sat on the dressing table. Sweet peas…

You walked over to them almost as if you were in a daze, picking up the small card that was on them with a shaky hand, your eyes filling with tears as you read the hand-written words.

_I’m so proud of you. You have no idea how proud. I have so much more I want to say… please meet me after your stage?_

You jumped at the knock on your door, placing the card down next to the white bouquet and wiping your eyes to make sure you were presentable.  You pasted a bright smile on your face as you went and pulled open the door, only to be met by Junhui and Jihoon.

Jihoon told you how happy he was for you but you barely heard him, your eyes never leaving Jun as he stood before you. Even in a white hoodie and jeans, he looked amazing and you just couldn’t bring yourself to look away. You forced yourself to, however, when Jihoon was finished giving you his congratulations, giving him a small smile as you thanked him for coming to see you. Jihoon left shortly after, leaving you alone with Junhui.

“Can we talk?” he asked softly, almost as if he was scared of frightening you away if he spoke any louder and you found yourself nodding, pulling the door open and allowing him inside. You closed the door behind you, leaning back against it and refusing to go any further into the room.

“What do you want to say Jun?” you sighed, watching him as he came to a stop a few feet away from you.

“I have a lot to say,” he told you, smile now gone but his words still softly spoke, “Just… let me get it all out and then we can talk properly after?”

You were confused by his request, but you found yourself nodding nonetheless. You leaned back against the door, crossing your arms over your chest as you looked at him expectantly.

“I guess… first of all, I want to tell you that I’m sorry.” He started, reaching up and running a hand through his hair as his eyes flitted around the room, trying to organize his thoughts. “By the time that I’d come to terms with the fact that I was your soulmate, I didn’t know how to approach you. It was stupid of me, I know, but the longer I left it the easier it was.”

He started to pace, fiddling with the ring on his pinky finger as he talked and you just stood there watching him, letting him get out what he needed to.

“The more time that passed, the more I thought of all that you’d done for me. The way you encouraged me, the way you picked me back up when I felt like I wasn’t good enough, the way that you pushed me to follow my dreams… I realized that I could never do those things for you,” jun continued, his voice cracking as he continued. He swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing before he continued to speak. “I was so caught up in myself, in achieving my dreams that I knew I could never love you the way that you loved me. But I never stopped loving you.”

Your breath caught in your throat at his admission, tears filling your eyes as you processed what he’d just told you.

“Y-You loved me?” you whispered, your voice cracking as you asked him the question, tears beginning to roll down your cheeks in a salty river. Jun walked over to you, cupping your face in his hands and wiping away the wetness on your cheeks with his thumbs.

“I still love you, I never stopped. I know that I’ll never be able to love you the way that you love me, but will you let me try? At least let me take you on a date?” Jun asked in a whisper of his own and as you looked into his eyes, his beautiful eyes that were looking down at you with such sincerity and love, you couldn’t control yourself.

You leaned into him, capturing his lips with your own. Jun seemed to freeze for a moment before kissing you back roughly, his tongue entering your mouth when you parted your lips to give him access. He reached behind you, locking the door before his hands flew to your hips. The kiss was heated and intense, but neither of you cared to stop it.

Jun began to maneuver you both toward the large couch, both of you fumbling with clothes along the way. By the time he fell onto the leather couch, pulling you on top of him, your clothing was littering the floor. His hands caressed your body as you settled yourself onto his lap, not even trying to hide how badly you wanted him once you were on top of him.

“Jun, I need you inside me, please?”

Your request came out as a desperate whine and he obliged you instantly, lining himself up with your entrance. He pushed himself into you slowly, beginning to thrust shallowly as he held you in place with his arms wrapped around you, his mouth peppering kisses along the skin of your shoulder.

His pace began to quicken and you started to move your hips to meet him, your nails were digging into his shoulders, white spots dancing across your vision more and more the deeper he went.

Your body began to shake, your thighs tightening around him as your orgasm began to wash over you, the clenching of your walls around him pulling him over with you. He continued to thrust up into you until you began to whine from oversensitivity. He stopped, burying his face into your neck and nuzzling the skin in the way that he had always loved to do.

“Well, I think the date should have come first but I’m not complaining,” Jun panted and you erupted into a fit of giggles, unable to contain them now that you knew your love for him was returned.

“Well… we have plenty of time for that first date, don’t we?” you asked through your giggles, though they stopped when he lifted his head from your shoulder to look down at you, his arms tightening around you almost possessively and the sincerity in his eyes was clear for you to see.

“I guess we do, because I’m sure as hell never letting you go again.”

 _ _ _© baepsae-butterfly___  


End file.
